


Sky Is Fading

by fadeoutslow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone conversation about those shorts Nico wore when cycling around COTA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Is Fading

"What were those shorts today?" Jenson asks, walking out on to the terrace of his hotel room, quietly closing the door behind him. Jess is sleeping, and he doesn't want to disturb her.

"What was wrong with my shorts?" Nico's voice is low, sly as it echoes down the phone.

"I saw you in action," Jenson says. "That was a _lot_ of thigh you were flashing."

Nico sighs exaggeratedly. "I like to put on a good show."

"You're an exhibitionist, you are." Jenson leans on the railing, gazing out over the city lights, feeling the chill of the night air. He likes this place, he thinks. "Please tell me you were wearing underwear," he says.

"Well…." Nico draws out the word.

"No way. Seriously?"

"No, I was." Nico laughs. "And anyway, who are you to judge, getting around in all that lycra."

"I like my lycra."

"I know, but it doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"If you've got it, flaunt it." Jenson smiles to himself. "And, just so you know, I _don't_ wear anything underneath."

"Really?" Nico's tone is light but there's a hint of tension. "I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah," says Jenson, "proper cyclists never wear underwear."

"Really," Nico says, again. There's a pause, the audible sound of breathing. "I'll be thinking about that," he says, "the next time I see you."

"Good." 

"Maybe I'll follow your example, not wear anything under my shorts."

"Maybe you should."

"Then everyone will see my ass."

"Well," says Jenson, softer, checking over his shoulder," we can't have that."

"Why not?" Nico says, all feigned innocence.

"Because your arse is mine." 

"Oh," says Nico, "so I guess I'll have to wear them in private, then. Just for you."

"Just for me."

"Yes." They don't speak for a second, then Nico asks, "What would you do?"

Jenson switches the phone to his left hand, unfastens the top button on his jeans, rubbing at himself. "I'd get on my knees," he says.

"Yeah?" says Nico, voice edged with arousal.

"Yeah," Jenson says. "And I'd slide my hands up the backs of your thighs, under the shorts, grab your arse."

"How would it feel?"

"So fucking good."

"Would you suck me?"

"No, not yet. I'd be able to see how hard your cock is, through those shorts." Jenson inhales sharply. "And I'd just… _mouth_ you, your cock, through the material, making it nice and wet, up and down, until you were begging me for more."

"What would I say?" Nico whispers.

"' _Please_ ,' you'd say, 'Please,' but I'd make you wait."

"You like to make me wait."

"I do. And I'd look up at you, and you'd be so beautiful, with your eyes closed and your mouth open and you'd want it so bad, you'd be so fucking _desperate_ for it."

"For _you_ ," Nico says.

"Yeah," Jenson says. "For _me_." 

"Always for you." There's a moment of silence, heavy and loaded with meaning, and then Jenson hears a noise in the background, a door closing, someone else talking. "Nothing," Nico says, suddenly. "It's okay."

"Are you…" Jenson starts, but then Nico interrupts him quickly.

"I have to go," he says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The phone goes dead and Jenson says, "Yeah, tomorrow."

He stares out over the city for a long time, not thinking about anything in particular, trying very hard to remember what a privileged life he leads, how lucky he is. 

It doesn't mean anything, he tells himself. It doesn't matter. 

When he finally goes back inside, Jess stirs in the bed. "Everything okay?" she murmurs.

"Yeah," Jenson tells her, trying to keep his voice steady, his heart a lead weight inside his chest. "Everything's fine."


End file.
